


O Gen'rous Heart

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Original Work, Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Gen, Peerage, Poetry, Sonnets, Written at Request, pelican
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1994-10-29
Updated: 1994-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonnet on the occasion of the recognition of a Pelican</p>
            </blockquote>





	O Gen'rous Heart

O Gen'rous Heart, that feeds the famished children  
Upon its very substance, rich and dark  
O Open Hands, that gift both king and pilgrim  
With silent skill, inscribed with labor's mark  
O Kindly Mouth, that close unhap doth fasten  
But virtue tells, distilled in slow remark  
O Willing Soul, that promise keeps, unswerving  
Without regard for witness, seen or stark  
O Patient Mind, that purpose seeks in serving  
& Friendship finds, grown great from this small spark  
   This symbol seals what was before unreckoned  
   & chain doth bind what was betimes held light  
   O Gen'rous Heart, Soul, Mouth & Mind here beckoned  
   Thy Hands receive what is thine own by right.

**Author's Note:**

> Written 14 Oct 1994 for Hans Helvig Von Longstrum, at the behest of Vcts Sir Gwenllian Rhiannon, on the occasion of his receiving the accolade of the Order of the Pelican. Presented at Cynagua Coronet, 10/29/94, AS XXIX.


End file.
